


For When You're Moving On

by amiebr0wnlie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison dies, Derek and Stiles were in a committed relationship, Erica and Boyd are together, F/M, It's loosly based on what happens at the end of Safe Haven, M/M, She dead throughout the duration of this fic, Stiles is literal werewolf glue, Stiles is not alive in the duration of this fic, This is a Sterek fic, but it does mention his death and the aftermath of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/pseuds/amiebr0wnlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is killed protecting Derek. He knew it was coming though, you can't run with wolves and not get hurt. Previous to his death he wrote letter's to the pack and to Derek. Today's the day Derek read's Stiles last letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm really bad at tagging so just tell me if you think i missed out anything important. This is loosely based on the event's right at the end of Safe Haven, which I watched last night. If anyone's interested I could write you letter Stiles wrote To Her, but only if this get's a whole bunch of hits though.   
> Thanks for reading anyway!

Stiles knew it was coming before it happened. It is a well-known fact that If you fly with the crows you’ll get shot with the crows, Well apparently same rules apply with wolves. You run with the wolves, you die with the wolves. 

They lost two very important pack members that night. Two very important humans risked their lives to save the ones they loved, to protect their pack. Allison and Scott were head over heels for each other so when Kate came back all claws and fangs out for the blood of the pack that ruined her life, Scott was an easy target. Allison died first, and a noble death it was, protecting the man she loved. 

Stiles death though that was different. It was well known by the entire pack that Stiles was the weak link of the pack, not in the sense that he couldn’t protect himself but because he held the pack together. He was literal werewolf glue. If the packs opponent were to hurt Stiles, the rest of the pack would all fall down. For some reason that’s just how pack dynamics worked. So when the Alpha pack came to town, they fixed their gaze on Stiles. Hurting Stiles was easy, he was physically inferior to werewolves. When the Alpha of Alpha’s ripped Stiles throat out, he met his mortal end. Then again so did Stiles,  
and then the Hale Pack came falling down. 

Stiles had expected that though, and he knew it knew what was happening when he threw himself at the alpha to protect Derek’s life. He knew he wasn’t going home, well alive at least. 

He wrote letters to Derek. One for all the challenging days and events, a letter for motivation and for pack nights and he even wrote them all separate letters telling them how to utilize their strong points in terms of fighting tactics. 

One by on Derek made his way through Stiles letter, reading them over and over every single day. He’d take the advice of the mouthy teenager, the young beautiful man he had come to love. Some days were better than others and some days  
Derek reverted back to old habits, but he didn’t give up not even once. He could never give up on Stiles. 

The last letter came in a small read envelope 3 years, 1 month and 29 days after Stiles died. 

The envelope read: For When You’re Moving On. 

The thought stabbed Derek in the chest. He glanced outside towards Braeden who was teaching Lydia how to use a bow. He smiled a little at her and pulled the white crisp paper out of the envelope. 

In Stiles messy scrawl it read:

"I wanted to write you this last letter because I wanted you to know one last important thing. It is okay to move on. I only wish that I could be there to meet the future Mrs Hale, and maybe in some ways I am. Outside of you and the wonderful pack, she is the most important person in the world because I am gone and the pack belongs to you and her now. I need you to continue taking care of the pack Derek; Make them laugh, support them, teach them new things, fight with them, fight for them and love them unconditionally, as I did for you. The thought of you guys sticking together, being strong together gives me hope, hope that Scott will move on from Allison, hope that Isaac never gives up, hope that Erica and Boyd make it through all the fight, together, hope that Lydia is a kickass banshee. And hope that you’ll hold them together through it all. You are the literal glue now, and I hope that one day you’ll find someone to make our pack whole again. But most of all I hope that somehow I’m there with all of you, watching over all of you. Her Included.  
You will always have my heart sourwolf, and the pack with always have my love and loyalty. Even In death.  
Stiles."

Upon finishing the letter Derek became aware of the tears streaming down his face. He looked out to Braeden who had found her place in the pack and smiled. 

He looked up to the sky and whispered, “Thank You, Stiles!”

When he went to put the letter back in the envelope, he noticed a smaller coffee coloured envelope in side. 

He took the letter outside and dropped it on Braeden’s knee. On the Envelope it said “To Her.”


	2. To Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Her. Stiles letter to the love of Derek's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this letter is short so I've done a little thing where it's actually going back in time to Stiles writing the letter. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading!

It was another sleepless night for Stiles, he always got restless after pack wars or fights. They’d just got out of a fight with the Nogitsune, most of them are lucky they’d even survived, some of them didn’t. They’d lost the twins; who’d died protecting their human counter parts, an honourable and noble death Stiles thought. He blamed himself, he had become weak, he’d felt like he had let them down. 

They of course would do anything for Stiles, that’s what happens when you adopt a rag tag group of misfit werewolf teenagers. You become a man mommy, as the Sheriff had called him. 

Stiles sat in the kitchen, on the worktop near the window. Letting the only light be the light from the moon shining through the white roller blinds. Be placed a large photo album out in front of him and opened it at the first page, then he opened the drawer from the cabinet underneath him and pulled out a huge pile of Kodak prints. 

He flipped through each photo one by one looking at the faces of his pack, his family: Derek BBQ’ing things, the pack at Christmas, Scott’s first deer catch, Isaac’s first coaching gig, Erica’s first professional photo-shoot. He remembered them all, he remembered being there for all of them. That’s when he had the thought. 

I am going to die. It was from paranoia, or his fear of the supernatural world. It was a realisation; he had come to accept that he was a bargaining chip against his own pack. He would never do anything to jeopardize their safety or their lives and therefore he would die protecting them. 

For some time, the pack and Derek would have to be without Stiles… and he needed to prepare them for that. He couldn’t leave them completely alone. 

While putting some of his favourite photo’s in the new photo album and began to write letters. One for each and every member of his pack, leaving Derek’s till almost last.  
But he had one more very important letter to write. To Her, the person who’ll love Derek and the pack when he’s gone. 

So he wrote:

To Her

I have loved Derek up until now and he loved me. If you’re reading this letter then now it is your turn. Derek loves you truly and unconditionally, he would not have just given anyone this letter. I can only hope that you feel the same way about him. I wanted to write you this letter because this is my reassurance; I need you to know some very important things. I have loved Derek since I was 16 years old, and I’ll love him long after I am gone, maybe even long after he’s gone too. I love my pack, they’re my family. You are the next most important person in this universe, to me and to them. For Derek I was just a chapter, and now you are his book.  
I need you to promise me some things too; I will not be able to rest without knowing a few things. Derek is difficult to love, he doesn’t do anything half assed, he is all or nothing and I need you to promise me that no matter how difficult or grumpy or stubborn his is, you will see past this and you will continue to love him regardless. The pack are kids to me and I need to know that you would do anything to keep them safe. As much as you will sacrifice to have these wonderful people in your life, they gain will be much greater and I assure you they’ll love you as much as you come to love them. 

Look after them for me, and Thank you for doing me this honour. I am forever grateful for your existence.  
Stiles. 

When he finally signed his name some tears leaked onto the end of the paper. Stiles took a deep breathe. 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek croaked from the door. His hair was messy and his eyes were still partly closed. 

“Oh nothing.” He said wiping his eyes and placing the letters into the photo album. “Just couldn’t sleep.” He continued putting the photo album in the kitchen drawer and walking towards Derek. 

“Stiles?” Derek said huffing. 

“Yeah yeah, big bad wolf, please don’t blow our house down.” He laughed linking his arms behind Derek’s neck and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Are you coming back to bed?” Derek finally smiled at him. 

“Yeah, let’s go. I promised Erica pancakes for breakfast. I’d like to get a few hours before I need to cook 50 Mickey Mouse pancakes.” He said swaying Derek from side to side. 

“I love you Stiles.” He said each word between kissing Stiles lips. 

“I know sourwolf” Stiles replied.


End file.
